Winged Rhythm
by DarkWingedDragon
Summary: Fate twists and turns life in ways we do not expect. Sometimes, in ways unheard of. In some ways, it is cruel, in others it brings great joy. A dragon egg has been unearthed. And so our story begins. NEWLY EDITED! It's better!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Shattering of a New World

Deep, deep in the dark heart of the cave, no, canyon, beneath Jump city, lie the remains of Terra. A former Teen Titan, defender and traitor of the city, stood still, encased in a prison made up of the very stone that she controlled.

No tears addourned her face. She was no longer alive, and had not crossed over. And before her stood a green figure, one of her dearest friends. He sobbed as though it was only a day before that she had left his world, not a year. He dropped a bouquet of roses, her favorite flowers, spoke a few soft words, and then left.  
He had been her favorite person in the world. Her very best friend. Yet nature does not show mercy, and will never do such a despicable thing, lest the balance between the elements be upset and distraught. However, something very ancient and young was stirring beneath the surface of the rock. The strings of fate are curious things, and tend to change space and time, and sometimes the very world we live in. Unto time, the strings of fate can reverse death itself, or at least what is seen as death, and make it as though it had never appeared so. It just so happens that the strings of fate that surrounded this particular piece of rock, living, breathing rock, entertwined with the beating of the young girl's heart, which beat no more. The earth groaned, and reluctantly peeled itself away, rising and presenting the deep blue rock at the feet of the stone-imprisoned girl. From within the rock shone a light, shining as brightly as a beacon and beating as rapidly as a heart pumps blood through a living body. And so it was that the strings of fate beat back the gloom and death from the stone figure, making the rock shine even brighter than before. The light pierced the darkness, consuming it as the darkness had swallowed up all the light previously. However, this light was much different. It wasn't mere light, but a life force in itself, hearty and strong.

This thunderous, magnificent light filled the cavern, and crawled up Terra's stone plaque, climbing up the last remnants of her, encasing and swirling round her.  
A loud explosion shook the stone walls of the cavern, bringing with it a cloud of smoke like dust particles. From within this dust cloud, Terra drew the first raggedy breaths she had taken in a year.

Her chest ached painfully from lack of use, so each breath felt like a knife was being carved into her torso. Every limb was on fire, as though it had been asleep rather than dead. She stumbled and fell; her limbs were too weak to hold her up. Her hand brushed something solid and warm, and as her hands ran over it, she felt cracks creep up the side of it. Something soft and life-filled pushed up against her hand, and she fell back with a cry. Her hand burned more than before, and she coughed as her lungs rid themselves of stone particles. A loud squeak was hurt among her coughs.


	2. Awake and Hungry

Terra stared at the funny creature in front of her. There had been several lights placed strategically around the platform she sat on.  
Probably by the titans. She winced, remembering all the things she had done. No, she couldn't go back. Not after what had happened.  
She had betrayed them all. It would only cause them even more pain and suffering if she went back. She stared at the breast plate that had been blown off of her in the explosion, the large S illuminated by the lantern. Her hands brushed the soft rose-red petals scattered around her. Her attention was stolen as the creature she had found tore at the wrappings around her arm. What was it, anyway? She had never seen anything like it. It looked up at her with adorably round blue eyes, and made a soft growling sound. With that, her resolve to leave the creature behind was shaken. How could she leave something so cute and defenseless behind?  
She was a girl, after all. She lifted the creature up high in the air under its fore-arms. It was silver in color, and covered in a thin, white fuzz that felt like the softest cotton beneath her fingers.

It had four limbs-two forelegs and two hind legs. A tail curled around her arm. The neck was stubby, and the head huge angular, like a blunt arrow.  
The creature yawned cutely, showing rather sharp little teeth. As the jaw opened, two appendages spread forth from behind the shoulder blades-wings?  
In wonder, she touched them, a foolish and absolutely ridiculous thought coming to her. A baby dragon?  
It was impossible-dragons didn't exist. But what else could it be? Terra blinked blearily. The pain faded from her limbs, and she felt comfotable enough to move.  
She tried to sit up, but her strength failed her. She was pretty sure her stomach was eating itself. The hunger clawed at her mind, a familiar but certainly unwelcome friend. She had to leave to find food. Terra rose on shaky, unsteady limbs, the small dragon still in her grasp. She took a few deep breaths, and focused.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," she told her new companion, placing it on her shoulder. The little creature wrapped its tail around her neck, and she reveled in the fluffiness of it. Shaking her head, she focused on the earth beneath her feet and willed it to tell her where the nearest exit was. Within a few moments, she found it. It was a long ways away, but not too long. She began walking in the direction, resigned to an underground hike. She tried to ignore the burning of her exhausted limbs. Hunger and exhaustion consumed her mind and rid her of any unwanted thoughts. She didn't fight it-she knew her first thoughts would be of the titans if she did. The caves grew darker as she went on, and she stumbled into the staircase after about twenty minutes. Carefully, she climbed up it, and her hands found the doorknob leading outside. She turned it, and a wave of fresh air blasted into her face, welcoming her. The dragon hatchling squeaked in reproach as the sunshine blinded them both temporarily. When her vision came back, she was surprised to see that she had walked into a field with tall grass so green lizards would be jealous. It was a rather nice change. The earth told her of the mice and rabbits scampering around in it, and she thought of the earth catching one of the rabbits and killing it quickly with a fist, and gathering timber and firewood in another wave. And just like that,  
it was done. Terra walked on until she came upon her little campsite, and with the ease of a practiced traveler, started the fire. The hatchling crawled down from her shoulder and stared at the growing flames,  
obviously intrigued. She watched for a few minutes as well, and then turned her attention to the rabbit. Lacking a knife, she would just have to hope that the fire would burn off all the fur. Terra broke off a stick to a point, and stuck it through her dinner, and then began to cook. Within moments, a mouthwatering aroma filled the air.

The dragon began to squeak and nudge the rabbit, apparently not bothered by the heat at all. Not much of a surprise, she guessed, since it was a dragon, after all. Her stomach commanded her attention as she finished cooking, and she tore into the steaming rabbit with much vigor. The hatchling scrambled up to her, looked at her with those large, irrisistable eyes, and squawked.

"Alright, alright. I'm not sure if you can even eat this-but here you go," Terra said, tossing it a leg. The dragon fell onto it with delight, ripping away chunks and swallowing them with peculiar jerks, kind of like a crocodile.

"You know, if I'm going to keep you, you're going to need a name."

Author's Note: Yeah, it was rather short. It's 2 in the morning, so I'm kind of tired. I'll update tomorrow, and yes, I know right now Terra doesn't have much of her trademark personality. I did that on purpose, because hunger and exhaustion tend to rid a person of personality. In the next chapter, I'll take my best shot of her personality-gonna go look up the terra episodes for reference.


	3. A Name For The Little Terror

Author's note: Okay, just to warn you all before you start reading, I have written so many stories in third person that it has become boring for me, which means if I write this story in third person I am more likely to abandon it. However, I have the entire plot planned out,  
and as such would rather not abandon it. Your reviews inspire me to write more-so keep them coming!  
:) peace out

I woke up to find the hatchling staring down at me with those big adorable eyes.  
We were back in the cave that I had originally resided in before joining the titans. Ooo, thinking of them wasn't smart.  
A jolt of sadness shook my mind. I tried to ignore it, and looked around the cave that I had spent the night remodeling, much to my dragon's delight. My earth-wielding powers seemed to fascinate it to no end. There were now two levels, complete with a living room, bedroom, and a kitchen. Yeah, nothing like the Titan's tower, but it would do. I was currently in my little nest of sand. It was actually quite warm and comfy. I picked up the little squeaker, and sat up, stroking its smooth spine. Okay, right. A name.  
As I tried to think of a name that wouldn't sound too much like a girl or a boy (I couldn't figure out what gender the darn thing was. Don't laugh-I couldn't find any of the tell-tale signs), my eyes caught the sight of little pieces of black cloth scattered everywhere.  
I placed the dragon on my shoulder and walked towards them. I picked one up, and my eyes widened. It was the remains of my old titans t-shirt. I snatched the hatchling and glared at it.

"You did this, didn't you?" I said, putting as much menace into the question as possible. The dragon hatchling yawned. YAWNED. And then it licked my cheek. That evil coniving little creature.

"I hope you're happy. Now I only have one shirt to wear-and it's my pajama top."  
The little demon didn't seem to care too much about my dilema. It squirmed out of my grasp and flapped to the ground, sending fluffballs everywhere from its feathers. It picked up the largest scrap of cloth and stared at me expectantly. I huffed and turned the other way, determined to get my point across.  
The little rascal scampered around and put its tiny claws on my legs, shoving the cloth further into my face. Huh. Rascal. Except that one was used too much.  
An annoying buzzing sensation began in my head, but I shoved it away. How I did that, I don't really know. Irritated, I turned my attention back to the hatchling.

"Give me that!" I snapped, taking hold of the cloth and attempting to pull it away. The tiny hatchling dug its claws into the ground, and began growling playfully.  
Oh god. It was like having a feathered dog. The buzzing was more insistant now. Something broke inside my head-yeah, that sounds healthy-and I was overwhelmed with a joyous emotion. But it wasn't mine. It just didn't feel like mine-its kind of hard to explain. But I did know that it wasn't mine, and instinctively I looked to the dragon. It jerked back on the cloth with surprising strength-I actually had to try to keep hold of the cloth. The feeling was more vigorous, more absorbed. I couldn't believe it. I must be crazy. I was hearing the hatchling's emotions. With a final 'ferocious' growl and tug, the dragon snatched the cloth from my hand. Unfortunately, the momentum sent it somersaulting for the next five feet.  
The happiness was replaced with startlement, for a few seconds, and I could have sworn I could actually feel its wings being smacked to the ground.  
Still unbelieving, I stared at the hatchling as it righted itself and clambered back to me, begging to play again. I focused hard, trying to send the words as well as the meaning of the words through my thoughts.

_Are you a boy, or a girl_?

_Boy_

The response came quickly enough for me to be a little freaked out. He had just hatched a day ago-shouldn't he still be learning?

_I'm smart._ was the smug thought of his that crawled its way into my mind. Well, it wasn't really words-just a feeling, and what he meant it to be understood as.  
He shoved the cloth further into my lap, looking up at me like a dang dog again.

_Play_

I was still staring in shock at this new development.  
With a huff, he turned and sauntered over to where I kept my socks. I felt him searching for something in my mind. It felt really weird to say the least.

_If you're not going to play, I'll have to find something else to do_.

Oh. So he had been searching for grammar lessons.

"Rasco don't you dare!" I snapped. The name. Rasco. Raw-sco. It just kind of popped into my head-but it was my idea this time. A rather brilliant name. I liked it.

_I like it too_ the newly named Rasco replied.

"Are you going to read my mind all the time now?" I grumbled.

_Yes_

Of course.


	4. Sights and Smells

After 2 hours of playing tug-of-war with Rasco, he was finally exhausted. He was curled up in a ball, pressed against my side.  
I was sure my arms were going to fall off, thanks to the spoiled brat. Sadly, everytime I considered throwing him off a cliff or something, he would give me his 'cute' look, and I would melt. Darn girl instincts. Anyways, I had to go shopping. With what money, you might ask. Well, my family's rather well known and rather rich. Though they kicked me out for being a 'freak', I still had access to the family vault. Just because it would look bad if they let their fifteen year old daughter move out with no money support. Screw them. Just to get back at them, I just might go on a $1000 shopping spree. Then again, that wouldn't really affect them.  
Anyways, I needed new clothes. And food. And shampoo. Maybe I would just go get my hair done. Heck, I'd go for the entire spa treatment.  
Yeah, that sounds like a fun day. I pressed my free hand against the ground, and felt where I hid my bank account card-rich people have this awesome card that just sends money to the billing place.  
I willed the power to my fingertips, and the rock box rose to the surface, and just because I was lazy, I willed it to open too. I reached in and grabbed my golden card.  
School? Well, to attend school, you kind of have to have an ADDRESS. Plus, I just didn't want to go.  
I thought, trying to remember what malls were in Jump City and pick out the biggest one. Ha! The Mall of Jump City (yeah, I know, original name)  
was the one! Now to sneak away from Rasco. I slowly slid away from the hatchling, and crept to my feet. I tiptoed to the entrance of the cave-now a camoflauged door, thanks to my expertise.  
I was almost out!

_Where you going?_  
Ah, crap. Rasco shook himself sleepily, and flicked through my mind with annoying ease.

_Mall? That sounds like fun_

"Rasco, you can't come. Police would find you and take you to a lab to be pulled apart or a zoo." I felt him search through my mind again for the meanings to 'police', 'lab' and 'zoo'. After, his mind turned to something else.

_What if I hid?_

"How would-  
He had disappeared. Literally. Into thin air! Something thumped onto my shoulder, and I jumped about three feet high.

_Haha I scared you_

Great. Now he could turn invisible. My stomach turned at the kind of mayhem he could cause.  
I tried a different approach.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home and relax? I'll bring you back something nice. You must be so tired."

_No! I want to come! I'm not sleepy at all._

Oh god kill me now.

Thirty minutes later, we were on a city bus on the way to the mall. Rasco was glued to the window, watching the scenery fly by. His wings were flapping excitedly, his tail was whipping around and whacking me in the face every so often. How did I know this if I couldn't see him? I don't know. I just did.

_This is a lot faster than walking!_ he exclaimed. I ignored him, trying to look normal in front of all the people.  
Which was hard, because I had to not wince every time I was smacked in the face.

_Would you quit that?_ I hissed in thought-speak. He looked at me innocently. I could almost see those eyes working their magic.

_Quit what?_ he asked, smacking me in the face yet again.

_Waving your tail around like that._

_Oh right. Sorry._ he replied sheepishly, unfazed by my grouchy mood. He stopped waving his darn tail, and crawled down from the window and into my lap.

_Everyone has a different smell._ he observed.

_What do you mean?_

_Everyone smells different. That man over there didn't put on that deodorant stuff you know about, and his smell is musty and unpleasant. That baby over there smells soft and delicate. The mother smells like flowers, and she had meat for lunch. Cow meat. With vegetables_

_You can tell what they ate last?_

_I can also tell you what they had for breakfast, and dinner last night!_ he puffed himself up proudly.

_No thanks._ I replied, my anger nullified by my curiosity of this new development.

_I like your smell the best though_. he said. I blinked.

_What?_

_Your smell calms me and makes me feel safe_.

My heart warmed, and a smile crept onto my face. Rockin.  
The bus came to a halt, and I waited until Rasco crawled onto my shoulder to make my way out.


	5. The Mall Part 1

We walked into the mall with a few people staring at me in my pajamas. Oh well, that would change soon.  
And look at that! A GAP was staring at me right in the face. A perfect Terra store.

_So this is a mall! It's huge!_ Rasco chattered, squeaking with excitement in my ear. Thank god the crowds drowned out that sound.

_Way to keep a low profile. _I reminded.

_Oops_.

Yeah, oops.

I waltzed into the store, and immediately was attacked by a clerk who insisted I try on the entire store. Kiss up. But the outfits she picked out were cute.  
I ran into a problem when she ushered me into the changing room-Rasco kept his tail just out of reach of her pushing hands. Rasco was a boy. I was a girl. I was not about to change in front of him.

_I guess I could go outside._ he said. The little weasel. I could feel that he was thinking of running to the nearest food place and stuffing himself.

"No, you're staying right here. You are going to sit in that corner and turn around," I whispered firmly. Disappointed, the dragon hatchling did exactly as I told him to.  
I turned my attention to the load of outfits the clerk had handed me. I picked out an evergreen tanktop that felt cool and flowed over my fingers, along with a pair of beige shorts.  
Sadly, when I put them on, they hung around me like bags. I guess I lost a few pounds.

_You're too skinny_. Rasco said with an almost fatherly passion, worry filtering through our link. Who was looking after who again?  
"Hush." I whispered, and then asked the clerk to get a size smaller in both the shirt and shorts, before browsing through the pile of clothes. Rasco looked on with interest. It was then I realized something very revealing. Everywhere Rasco went, he was shedding his very visible feathers.

"Rasco, come here." I whispered, kneeling down. He happily jumped into my arms. I picked at the now rather thin layer of fuzz covering his body. After a few minutes of working at it, it revealed a sleek layer of shiny silver scales that were smooth under my touch.

"Try to get rid of all of this in the changing room-before we're done here. That way it'll look like feathers that came from an outfit."

_Okay!_ he said chipperly, and immediately began pulling feathers out with his teeth and rubbing them off on the wall.  
At that point, the clerk returned with three times the clothes that I had requested. The next hour and a half was far too painful to describe in this story.  
Seriously, if I relived it, I might start crying. On the upside, Rasco got rid of his baby feathers, and the scales underneath were so shiny light bounced off the walls. His wings actually had feather-like scales instead of the bat-like stereotype I was used to, so that was rather interesting.

Anyway, we walked out of the GAP with three bags full of clothes, and a receipt for $500 spent. Ha. Take that, mom and dad.  
My stomach rumbled, and so did Rasco's. Our eyes zeroed in on Tyler's steakhouse, and we made a beeline for it. The lighting was darkened and a blues tune was playing in the bar-type looking restaraunt. The delicious aroma was almost unbearable. The wait to be shown to our table took FOREVER. Right off the bat, to start with, I ordered a large glass of root beer, and a ceasar salad with chicken bits. The root beer came quickly, the salad did not. As I was sipping on my root beer, Rasco was looking at the menu and choosing what he wanted from the pictures. He also insisted that I teach him to read when we got home. Weirdo. After a few moments, he clambered over to me. He put his claws over the rim of the glass and stared.

_Can I have some?_

"Knock yourself out." I mumbled. He then proceeded on STICKING HIS TONGUE in my drink. Well, sure, there really wasn't any other way for him to drink, but it was still gross. Thoroughly disgusted, I gave him the rest, to his absolute delight.

_I love this stuff!!!! This root beer is great!_ he exclaimed. He downed the entire drink in record time, and waddled down to my side. At this point, he let out a HUGE burp. Not only was it loud enough to catch everyone's attention in the entire restaraunt (at this point, I had to pretend that I was doing it), but it was also long enough to outlast shakespeare. Wow. Talk about embarrassing. My face was redder than a tomatoe by this time. I could have left, but I was too hungry. So instead, I pretended to laugh it off, and apologized. Rasco's amusement at his little stunt made it worse.

_No more root beer for you._ I told him. He looked as if christmas had been cancelled. And his sadness felt like it too.  
At this point, the waitress returned with my ceasar salad.

_Let me try some of that_.

I shrugged, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then scooped some salad onto a plate, placing it next to him on the seat. He pondered it, then began crunching away at it.

_Aren't dragons supposed to eat MEAT?_ I asked, as Rasco happily munched on his mini salad.

_You've never met a dragon except for me, so how would you know?_

_Your teeth are built for eating meat. _I pointed out. He eyed me.

_I still like this salad_. He insisted.

_You're weird_.

_What's wrong with that?_

_Nothing, I guess._

At that moment, the waitress came back, asking for our order. We decided on four seven ounce steaks, and ribs with extra sauce for our main dish. With her eyes bulging laughably at our large order, she left for the kitchen. I felt Rasco fall asleep next to me, and was content to stroke his side until our order arrived. I did most of the eating at this point-apparently Rasco's stomach wasn't as big as mine. He did manage to wake up when I was halfway done, and got his tidbit.

I fingered my oily, lifeless hair. Next stop, hair salon.


	6. author's note

Within the last few updates, I realized that for some odd reason, question marks and such aren't showing up in my chapters. You guys will sadly, have to bear with me until I get a new microsoft word thingy. If anyone knows where I can download it for free, that would be great. As of right now, I am using notepad. Umm-thanks for all your support!  
Jess out 


	7. The Mall Part 2

Rasco was decidedly overwhelmed by the scents that poured in when I walked into the hair salon. They weren't really that busy thankfully, so I got in right away. I relaxed as the hair stylist ran her hands through my hair. Rasco was surprisingly quiet, content lying at my feet. I guess all the food made him drowsy.

"What's your name?" the worker asked. She was pretty, with large brown eyes and dark hair.

"Jessica." I lied, using the most common name I could think of.

"Where are you from, Jessica?"

"Around here."  
She seemed content with the answer, and went on to shampoo. A wonderful, floral scent filled the air, making me relax even more.

_That feels nice._ Rasco said.

_How could it feel nice to you? I'm the one feeling it_.

_I'm feeling it through you._ He responded, his tone telling me I was being stupid. I was almost getting used to these new developments.

"You have such beautiful hair. Not many girls have platinum blonde hair." said the stylist. I was getting a little creeped out by her.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly as she moved onto the conditioner.

"So, what are we going to do with your hair today?" she asked.

"Just a trim."

"Alright then. Layered?" the stylist's tone made me think she was a little disappointed that I wasn't getting a perm or something.

"Sure." Why not?

_What's layered?_

_You'll see. _I replied.

And with that, the stylist whipped me into a comfortable wheeled chair and ushered me to a station, throwing a giant bib around my neck. Rasco scrambled to keep up, and wanted to squeak in protest, but held his tongue. Smart little guy. I sighed and allowed my eyes to drift shut as the stylist snipped at my hair. Surprisingly, it only took a few minutes. She blow-dried my hair, and it felt sleek and bouncy. I thanked her and went to pay.

_How do you like it?_ I asked Rasco as he jumped up to what was obviously his favorite spot-my shoulder. He cocked his head to one side, inspecting my hair. He sniffed it, pawed at it, and I had to force back a giggle.

_I like it. It's softer, it shines, it's sleek, and it smells nice._

_Well, that's good. Let's go home._  
When we finally got home, our sand bed was a very welcome sight. I fell against it and slept.

Author's Note: Yeah, it's short. I'm all tapped out for the day. I went on a writing craze and updated 4 times in one day! that has to be a new record on fanfiction! By the way, every review I get will be returned!


	8. The Waves That Bind Us All

Author's Note and Apology: Dear readers. I reread Winged Rhythms and am sad to say that I found my work to be utter crap. Completely unproffessional and lazy. I had a lot of fun writing it,  
but I could do ten times better. Without further adue, as an apology for my terrible work, here is the next chapter of winged rhythm where I have put in my absolute best effort. For those of you that have stuck with me for the long term these past few days, I thank you. For those of you that are kind enough to review this chapter, I will read your stories, review back, and favorite you. And possibly befriend you, unless you find me creepy. XD

I woke up to the absolute, most horrible stench in my life. There, in the sand right next to me, was my worst nightmare.  
A pile of orange, yes orange, smelly ice cream (now, I hope you all can figure out that it really wasn't ice cream. If you can't, you are a complete idiot.

"RASCO!!"  
The little devil was no where in sight. Oh, when I got my hands on him. I shot up and scrambled backwards, only to feel something warm touch my backside. Oh. That was disgusting.  
I scrambled to my feet to find several other little presents all over the place. I focused on the gross task at hand, and the turds sank below the sands into the earth. Deep, deep into the earth-I made sure of it.  
Remembering the wet crap on my rear, I jumped out of my pajama pants and threw them as far as I could. Oh, ew. It was on my underwear too. I completely changed, and the disgusting remnants of my pajamas never saw the light of day again. Fully clothed, I was ready to wreck havok. "Where are you?" I demanded to the empty cave. Oh wait, I could contact him through our link. Stroke of brilliance.

_RASCO WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE BOOTS OUT OF YOUR HIDE!_

_.............You can't get me._

_And what makes you say that?_ I growled.

_You can't fly. _

_What?_

I walked out of the cave and looked up. Sure enough, there Rasco was, circling high and glittering in the sun.

_I guess you got me. Unless I do THIS_, I snapped, focusing. My hands glowed with the familiar gold coloring, and a boulder set itself skyward with me on board. How do I do that? How do rocks fly you might ask. Well, it's simple. Most people don't know this, but if you hollow out a rock and heat up the inside of it, the remaining outer shell expands and floats just like a balloon, while still retaining its solid look. I command not just how rocks move, but the temperature at which they are at. From there, I just command where the hot air goes. Okay, science lesson over.  
Rasco squeaked and hightailed it out of there, heading south.

_Isn't that a little dangerous for you? What if you fall off?_ Rasco asked, twisting rather gracefully in the air, just out of my reach. It was infuriating. I grabbed the edge of the boulder I was on and spun around, almost falling off.

_See! Be careful!_ my hatchling chastised.

_Relax. I know what I'm doing_. I responded, my anger somehow chilled by the worry I felt from him. Rasco sensed this, and turned and landed on my rock, gripping my left calf with his claws, as if he was afraid I would slip off any moment.

_Hey, you've gotten bigger._ I noticed. His neck was longer today, and he was overall bigger. Less disproportionate. Wow. Talk about growth spurts.

_Soon I'll be big enough to carry you around on my back, and you won't have to use these rocks._ He said, seeming absolutely cheered about it, before spreading his remarkably larger wings and taking off into the air. As I watched him get the hang of flying, dipping and diving and twisting in the air, my stomach flipped.  
Nope, I was not looking forward to that day. My rocks were just fine. They were solid. And less twisty in the air. Abruptly the desert gave way to the see. I immediately dropped lower, closer to the waves. Hiding. I knew the Titan's tower was close. Part of me wanted nothing more than to go there and live there like I used to. Fight bad guys. Play videogames with them.  
Hang out with my old family. The only real one I had ever known. Okay, so more than part. Actually, more like eighty percent. The tower loomed halfway to the city, beckoning to me, promising of joyful times. With all the food I could eat. A tub. A warm bed, and an awesome room painted and decorated just for me. Most of all, a family. But I could not go back. I could never go back. Tears unexpectedly rose and spilled. I lost my focus and landed in the sea. The boulder dropped into the depths of the ocean, and cold shocked my system. I could feel Rasco's alarm as he spiraled down.

_Terra!_ he called, his voice filled with worry. The ocean was more unforgiving than I expected. I was too far from either land source to call rocks from there, and the bottom of the ocean was too far down to call rocks from there as well. And I wasn't that great of a swimmer. I was stuck. Suddenly going back to the titan's tower didn't seem that important. I might not get out of this alive.

_Hang on, Terra! I'm coming!_ Rasco called, sounding strangely like a certain green pointy-haired ex-best friend of mine. I felt Rasco dive down from the sky, slicing through the air like an arrow. He plunked into the water a few feet from me, splashing me with cold water. The cold was already numbing my fingers, and I was finding it hard to think coherently. He surfaced right next to me, and I was faintly aware that the cold didn't bother him as much as it did me. In fact, it barely bothered him at all.

_Terra, grab a hold of my neck_ he urged, and I moved my lead-like arm and rested it around his neck. He began paddling for all he was worth, but wasn't making much progress against the waves that crashed against us again and again. Seawater filled my nostrils and burned my lungs as I choked it down. I began to panic, and adrenaline shot through me like a , and I began paddling too, though my efforts weren't nearly as impressive as Rasco's. But I tired quickly, and my limbs felt like lead. Had the waves gotten bigger? They were now rocking us, and Rasco's efforts were beginning to look futile. The waves were sweeping us swiftly away from the desert beach. Our fight for returning to shore was now becoming a fight just to keep our heads above the water. The waves rocked us farther and farther from our home, and they kept slamming down on our heads, leaving us sputtering for air. Rasco was trying his best, but he was just too little to fight against it.

_Rasco-fly away._

_What? No!_

_It's the only way._ He growled cutely, obviously furious with the idea. Blackness was starting to crawl up the edges of my mind. It felt like the waves were grabbing me, struggling to pull me under, each wave crashing in my face and leaving me to gasp half a breath before they smashed into me again.

_GO!_ I snapped, and with the last reserve of my energy, threw him up into the air. Instinctively, he opened his wings, and the air billowed under them and sent him sailing away into safety. His silver form was snatched from my view as the waves sucked me into blackness. I hovered there, in the icy cold, and waited for death. You know, after a while, the burning in your lungs doesn't really faze you anymore. I was sinking. It was a shame that by the time I got to the bottom, I would be unconscious and unable to use my powers to save myself.  
So this was it? This was how it ended? I guess it wasn't the worst way to go. I had had a good life. Wonderful friends and family. Until I betrayed them like the retard I was. I got to raise a dragon hatchling for two days-how many people could say that? I was tired. So tired. I closed my eyes against the blackness and dove into the depths of sleep.

White hot pain surged through me as I was jarred against something. A rock. Instinctively, I called it to me. A large, stone fist grabbed my figure and yanked it up out of the water and onto dry land. I realized I had to breathe to stay alive, and gulped in a huge gasp of air. It felt like knives were being forced down my windpipe. My chest convulsed, I turned over and threw up seawater. For several minutes. Wiping the bile from my lips I sat up and just breathed, unbelieving. How the heck had I escaped death AGAIN? My second thought was of Rasco.

_Rasco!_ I called. And waited.

_Terra?_ It was very faint. He must have been far away. But still, the relief in his voice was evident.

_I think I'm alright._

_Thank the heavans! I'm coming, so stay right there!_ he told me as if I was a disobediant puppy. I chuckled. Exhausted from the ordeal, I laid back and waited.

Author's Note: Well, it wasn't too bad, was it? I'm rather happy, yet still unhappy about this chapter. Review and give me your input on whether or not the story is worth continuing.


	9. A New Home

"Who is that?"

"Is she all alone?"

"Let's wake her up."

I opened my eyes to see two strangers staring at me. A pretty blonde woman in her thirties (well, at least it looked like it) was the first to speak.

"Hi hon. You can call me Sherry. What are you doing out here all soaking wet?"

_Rasco, you're going to have to stay away for a bit. Stay up in the sky when you find me._

_I've already found you. I'm right above you. _he replied, clearly unhappy. I focused back in on where I was. They were still waiting for an answer.

"I tried to swim across the channel but the waves got me," I lied. Lying came easily, but I still felt guilty about it.

"Why on earth would you try to swim across?" A man, dark haired, with thick eyebrows over hawk-like eyes, snapped at me like I was stupid. I bit back my temper.

"Umm....forgot a boat?"

The couple looked at each other, and I had the faint feeling that they were sure I had a concussion or something. Who knew? Maybe I did. I tried to move. Ouch. Apparently being slammed against rocks hurt my back. I could feel Rasco gnashing his teeth in frustration as he watched, invisible to all.

"What's your name?" Sherry asked.

"Jessica."

"What's your parents' phone number? We should call them to let them know where you are-I'm sure they're worried."

Not really. They wouldn't really care if I upped and died.

"They went on a year-long business trip." I lied once again.

"Oh you poor dear. Who are you staying with? We'll call them, then."

This lady just wasn't giving up, was she?

"I'm living alone right now, with my pet Rasco."

Rasco snorted, highly offended. A plume of smoke rose from his nostrils into the air. Well, isn't that interesting? I wondered when he was going to breathe fire. Oh god, a fire-breathing Rasco. I don't think the world was ready for that. Rasco snorted again, in amusement.

Okay, back to reality. The couple was murmuring to each other, and I was too tired to try to listen in. The man was shaking his head, while the woman looked like she was about ready to start to beg. After about 10 minutes, the man appeared to give in to whatever Sherry was saying.

"How about you stay with us, Jessica? We could go pick up your pet. What is he, anyway? A dog?"

_Say yes. To both._

_Why? You can't exactly pull off a dog, Rasco. You kind of have scales and wings, not fur. _

_Just trust me. I'll be there in a minute. I have an idea._

I sighed.

"Yes, he is a dog. And, sure, why not?" I grinned. Then for good measure, I cupped my hands to my mouth.

"Rasco! Rasco! Here boy! Come!"

A bark was thrown my way, and all of a sudden, a large brown and white cocker spaniel bounded up to me. He jumped into my arms, and I masked my surprise with a "Good boy!"

_Rasco? What the heck? How?_

_Human minds are easy to manipulate._

_What? Quit manipulating mine! _

_But it's fun! _

I groaned inwardly.

"Oh! What a cute dog! How old is he?"

I stared at the illusion of 'Rasco'.

"He's two," I replied. Yeah, two days. And already controlling people's minds. Scary.

"Do you have any things you have to bring along?" The man asked.

Oh. Crap. They expected to go to my 'house' to pick up my things. How was I going to get out of this one?

"I'll grab them on my way to school tomorrow."

"Where do you go to school?"

Yikes. I quickly thought up the name of the school I went to before.

"Tiger High."

"Oh, that's all the way on the other side of the city!" Sherry's lips pursed, showing her unhappiness at the made-up dilema. Oh, no, guess I couldn't go with them now. I jumped for joy mentally.

"That's okay, she can transfer. It's illegal for her to live alone at this age." the man said. Darn it.


	10. A New Lifestyle

AUTHORS NOTE READ: I don't mean to push......but could you guys PLEASE review? There have been 210 hits to this story-and only two people have reviewed. I thank you guys for reviewing-it really gets me raring to write. Tell ya what-for those of you interested in my story, if I can get three reviews for this chapter, I will give you guys a chapter longer than all the others next.

The ride there in their large green van was torturous. Sherry and her husband Charlie bombarded me with questions, and sadly I was forced to lie for most of them. Or half lie. Rasco was extremely content, dozing away in my lap, disguised as a dog. I still didn't know how he did that.

It was a long drive too. All the better-they lived in the more rural part of the city. Far away from most of the crime and as a result, the titans. That made me rather sad. But it was necessary-I had to admit, hiding in the same cave that I had told them about was rather stupid. It would be the first place they looked when they realized that my stone figure was gone. Besides, this Sherry and Charlie were both really nice. Maybe I could make a new life for myself. A normal life. It would certainly be easier, now that I knew how to control my powers. Guess that whole nightmare-ish scenario with Slade brought out one good point after all.

"We're almost there. So, Terra, what's your favorite food?" Sherry asked.

"Apple pie." I responded instantly. Just the thought of the delicious food made my mouth water.

"Well, you're in luck, hun. Just so happens I baked an apple pie before we headed out on our errands. You're going to love it at our place."

"What's it like?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"We turned our home into a rescue center for animals. We have a few horses, a goat, dogs, cats, rabbits, hamsters, you name it."

"Really? That sounds so cool!" I was actually getting excited. Above all, I loved animals. That was part of what I loved about beast boy-he could always cheer me up by turning into a puppy or something.

"We actually got a new stallion from the auction yesterday. He's not in too good a condition, but all he needs is some meat on his bones, and he'll be up for adoption." Charlie spoke up. Horses? Cool.

"What color is he?"

"He's a piebald-a multicolored horse."

"Do you have any experience with horses?" Sherry asked. Couldn't harm to be truthful about this one.

"Yeah, actually. My parents owned several warmbloods. I used to play with them and go riding all the time."  
Yeah. Back when I was their shining star.

"That's good. You should fit right in." Sherry said. I nodded, and then all fell silent as I leaned my head against the window to doze.

_A green skinned boy filled my vision. My power was surging around me, uncontrollable, just like so many other times. It was all over. The titans would surely banish me once they learned of my uncontrollable powers.  
_

_"Terra! Terra, I'm right here!" A familliar voice startled me. Beast boy was struggling to come to me. No one had ever done that before. No one had ever tried to save me. Suddenly desperate for contact, I grabbed his hands, fear snapping into me and tears beginning to flow.  
Beast boy pulled me into his embrace, and the sound of his heart calmed me.  
_

_"It's okay, I'm right here."  
The earth storm subsided and we were gently placed to the ground. I hugged him tighter, scared to let go._

I woke up with Rasco staring at me, worry filtering through our link.

_I saw your dream._

_It wasn't a dream, it was a memory._ I sighed, still refusing to open my eyes.

_Either way, we're here! Look! They have so much space! I can't wait to go play!_

And then, his tail whapped me in the face. This wasn't so much annoying as it was painful. In fact, he was twice as large as he had been a couple of nights ago, and so his strength apparently had grown as well. The blow stunned me for a few seconds. Then I was aware of the van coming to a halt.

"We're here, Jess!"  
Took me a moment to realize that Sherry was talking to me. Then I opened my eyes, and the van's door. I was immediately bombarded by furry monsters licking my face. I nearly suffocated before I managed to push them off me. Able to see them clearly, I saw a three-legged dalmatian, a one-eared husky, and a beagle with a huge pink scar trailing down the left side of its face. And the only reason they weren't bombarding me anymore was because they were busy sniffing my 'dog' over.

_Wow! These guys sure are interesting!_ Rasco said as the dogs invited him to play, their butts waving in the air. I rolled my eyes as he bounded off to play.

"Oh, that's good. Rasco seems right at home." Sherry said, sounding absolutely delighted.

"The dalmatian is Tyke, the beagle is Sasha, and the husky is Duke." Charlie introduced.

I nodded, then finally looked up and took a glance around. Fresh air blasted into my lungs, along with a sweet pine scent. All around us were bright green fields, dotted occasionally by different types of trees. A long dirt path wound up in to a cluster of trees-probably leading to their house. I heard a whinny not far off, and my heart leapt. I had forgotten how much I loved horses. All of a sudden all I wanted to do was rush towards the sound.  
I looked up with eager eyes.

"Can I go see the horses?" I asked. Begged, really. I wanted so much to feel their warm coats, smell the calming aroma only a horse has.

"Now that's something I understand. Come on, I'll introduce you to them all." Charlie said, and for the first time, a grin spread across his stern face. The horse pasture was absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen grass so green. The horse's coats were shiny-though some of them were skinny and sported scars from a hard life beforehand. There were three water tanks situated in the middle of the pasture, along with feed racks. There weren't many horses-there were eight, but it was still wonderful. I hadn't been around horses in so long!  
Excitement surged through me, and Charlie started pointing out the different horses and telling me their names. I tried to remember them all. Rosey, Lightning, Darcy, Red, Star, Sparrow, Spunk, and Poe.

"These guys are all up for adoption. Come, let me show you our new arrivals," Charlie said, the spark in his eyes mirroring my own. I decided I liked him after all.

"You guys go have fun. I'm going to go cook lunch before Emily and Tyler get home." Sherry said. She visibly softened when she mentioned this 'Tyler and Emily.

"Tyler and Emily?"

"They're our kids. They'll adore you, I'm sure. They've been wanting an older sister, and as long as you're staying with us, you may as well be."  
Sister. The word brought an unexpected sadness rippling through me.

_"Terra! You have returned!" Starfire was obviously ecstatic. She came at me with more determination than a charging rhino, pushing Beast Boy out of the way, and claiming me in one of her painfully death-crushing hugs._

I pushed the memory back before it could go further. Charlie was looking at me. Sherry had disappeared. There was a slight commotion, and then Rasco came barrelling through, stopping at my feet, his dog face grinning and panting, tail wagging happily. What an actor. I heard your sadness. he said by way of explanation. Then his attention was turned to the horses.

_WHOA! What are those? They're HUGE!_ he exclaimed, getting excited and jumping up and down to try to get another look. Which wouldn't have been bad, except he was jumping about three and a half feet high straight up. I laughed nervously and caught him in mid jump.

"There's my super dog. You coming with us to see the horses?"  
Charlie eyed us critically, making me uncomfortable.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. The new arrivals are a bit jumpy to say the least, and an excitable dog would freak them out. They might hurt themselves. Now, Jessica, I'm going to have to warn you, these horses just came back from hell. They're not going to look like the horses in the pasture."

_Oh, come on!_ Rasco whined.

_I'm not going to push my luck with these people. They've already been nice enough to give us a place to stay._ I replied, setting him on the ground.  
He gave me the puppy dog look. Literally. Complete with a whimper and wrapping his paws around my legs. Reminding me of Beast Boy. More sadness.

"Get off!" I commanded, shaking my leg gently until he let go. I pointed firmly in the opposite direction.

"Go!"  
He barked at me in complaint, but reluctantly obeyed. Tail tucked between his legs, he scampered off.

_I'll be watching with you._ he said, sounding absolutely miserable. I felt a stab of guilt. But, like the sadness, I shoved it away. I rubbed my hands together.

"Alrighty-let's go see these horses!"

"It's great you're so enthusiastic-you're on poop cleaning duty." Charlie said, amusement in his eyes. There was always a catch. None the less, I shrugged, and followed him around the large pasture and down a small dirt trail that led to a large, wooden barn that jumped out of the trees rather abruptly.  
He lifted the latch of the barn and pulled the double doors open. The heavenly scent of hay shot through me, leaving me in a giddy daze. I could hear horses munching on dinner. Large bales of fresh hay greeted my eyes, but they were resting against the first of two rows of stalls that lined up on either side. Which was even better.  
Trying to keep my excitement under control, I walked towards the isles, feeling Charlie's eyes on me, studying my reaction. I turned to the nearest stall I could find and peered inside. The shadows fell on her, making it harder to see her clearly. She turned towards me. I stumbled back, clapping my hands to my mouth with a gasp. My stomach churned, and emotions hurtled towards me a million miles a minute. I wanted to run and throw up, but at the same time, I wanted to go to the mare and hug her and give her all the food she could eat. Her head, which now peered over the stall door with interest, had a halter shaped wound carved into her skin. And that wasn't the worst of it. Her dappled grey coat lay limply and shine-less over ribs and bones that clearly jutted out. I had never seen a horse that skinny. It wasn't right. It was downright cruel.

_Terra, are you okay?_ Rasco asked. His voice, and the calming sensation he sent through our mental link, helped.  
I tried to choke down my shock and walked back, feeling suddenly ashamed at my behavior.

"Who could do such a think to you, girlie?" I whispered, as the mare begged to be petted. I granted her that, rubbing my hand on the part of her face that wasn't marred. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly, breathing sweet horse breath into my face. I glanced down at the nameplate I had noticed before but hadn't read. 'Sweetie'. Fitting.

"Your reaction was as reasonable as any," Charlie said. He grabbed a tan cowboy hat off a hook on the stall door and put it on, tipping it to me.

"However, you may want to mentally prepare yourself before looking at any of the others. Sweetie there had a heavenly life compared to some of them."  
I took a few deep breaths, and then walked down to the next occupied stall. This was a gelding named 'Fireheart'. The sunlight filtered through a window in this stall-this horse was a piebald. The white parts of his coat were stained yellow, and he was a little skinny. Not as skinny as Sweetie, but still skinny. This must be the horse Charlie had told me about in the car ride here. In that case, it wasn't a gelding, but a stallion.

"Fireheart, come here boy!" I coaxed softly. He ignored me and continued eating.

"Don't bother with him. We just got him, remember? He still needs to learn that we aren't going to hurt him." Charlie said from right behind me, making me jump.

"What about Sweetie?"

"Believe it or not, we've had her for a few weeks now. When we first found her on an abandoned farm, she was too weak to stand up. We thought she was dead. We had to double check to see if she had a pulse. Boy, were we happy when we found that she was still hanging on! We called Walter-our vet-andthen all of us tried to figure out a way to get her out of there. We saw that her halter was far too tight, and Wally cut it off when he came. That presented another problem-we couldn't put a halter on her without hurting her, and she didn't want toget up. We actually called the two tuck company, rigged up a sling for her, and towed her home. She had to be put in a sling and hung from the ceiling of her stall for the first few weeks-she only just got off it a few days ago. Yep, she's a fighter." he said fondly, as if she was an old friend. I was liking him more and more. I looked around the barn.

"Is that all the horses in here?" I asked, becoming curious.

"Yeah, for now. An auction is coming up, so we're saving our money to buy a few horses from there. Save them from the killer buyers."  
My heart leaped into my throat and strangled me with the emotions I felt at that word. Killer buyers. People who went to horse auctions promising to give the horses a good home, and then selling them to slaughter houses for profit.

"There are killer buyers in Jump City?" I asked. Grimly, Charlie nodded. I found myself suddenly face down on the floor, wincing from my crushed nose and a sore behind. Bewildered, I rolled over, and found myself staring into the face of a killer.....goat? Charlie's laughter roared in my ears.

"Well, you would meet Harley sooner or later. Jessica, meet our self appointed guard-goat."  
Guard goat? Meanwhile, Rasco was laughing his head off in my head. It was annoying really, a buzzing in my head that wouldn't go away.  
A round apple-smelling horse treat was shoved in my hand. I gave it to Harley, and he ate it with the authority of a king. Pretty much like he was saying 'yeah, this is my territory. You're just lucky enough to be in it'  
He walked away with his grey furred, horned head held high, and I cautiously got up, eyeing him with the same caution I would a loose tiger. Charlie chuckled some more.

"You'll get used to it in a while." Yeah. This place was almost as coocoo as the titans tower. With a lot more animals-which made it even more exciting. Well, for me. Yeah-animal lover I am.

"Are any of the horses up for being ridden?" I asked eagerly. I could almost feel the reins in my hands. Charlie smiled underneath his cowboy hat.

"Just how much riding experience do you have?" he replied, answering my question with another question.

"I've been riding since I was little. English, western, bareback, it doesn't matter. I just love to ride," the words came out in a rush. Somehow all the mental walls I had raised around myself in the past couple of years had fallen down. I was beginning to feel like my old self again-joyful, determined, and impulsive.

"I suppose you could saddle up Spunk for a ride. After you clean the pasture, of course," he said, offering his hand to shake on it.  
Cleaning out the pasture? Seemed like a small price to pay for a horse to ride. I gave him my best grin.

"Of course." I said, grabbing his hand and giving it a firm shake.

Half an hour later, the small task didn't seem so small anymore. I wiped the sweat off my brow as I forced my horse pooper scooper into piles of presents again and again. Rasco was busy checking out the horses-jumping on their backs, sniffing them all over, ect. He was absolutely delighted with them. Meanwhile I was slaving away, wishing that horses didn't poop so much.  
_When are you going to be done? I want to see you ride these huge creatures!_ Rasco chirped impatiently.

_Doesn't look like I'm going to be done for a while yet._ I replied, throwing yet another scoopful into the wheelbarrow. This pasture was waaay too big for its own good. And the horses didn't poo in a corner, like normal ones. Nope-they pooed all over and made me go running everywhere for it. Still, working around horses like this brought a deep sense of calm to my mind. It forced me to live in the moment, and let go of all my stress and troubles. Rasco fluttered down to my shoulder. I felt him wrinkle his nose at my B.O through our link.

_You smell._

_That's kind of what work does to you._ I answered.

_Well, it's not pleasant_.

_Do you even sweat?_

_I don't know._

_We'll find out eventually._ I decided, and went back to work.


	11. Settling

Author's Note: I'm writing in the dark-fun! The power has officially gone out-its really scary in the dark in our house. Trying to get my mind off of it by writing the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy!!! EEEEEE DARKNESS!!!!

I immediately knew why this mare was nicknamed 'Spunk'. The moment I put

my foot in the stirrup, she threw her head up-a sure warning of a freak-out. I needed to get her thinking. Needed to get her connected to me.

Charlie was watching me. Probably waiting for me to screw up. Rasco looked on and listened to my thoughts-analyzing my behavior. I took my foot out of the stirrup and tried to think of a way to get her thinking again.

I took her reins in my hand and led her around, stopping at different, random times and backing up-forcing her to think and pay attention. I petted her everywhere-gaining her trust and respect. I took her mane in one hand, and put my other hand on the saddle. I then

started jumping up and down-putting my weight in and out of the saddle. Her head came up and she backed away. I stayed with her, watching her to make sure she wasn't getting too freaked out.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked, sounding like he thought I was a crazy person.

"Just watch. You'll see the effect." I replied, getting more sure of myself as Spunk began to lower her head. Finally, she let out a big blast of air and began to lick her lips, completely relaxed. I stopped went to the other side and repeated the same process.

In no time she was completely relaxed.

"Good girl," I said, rubbing her neck and smiling. But I wasn't going to get in the saddle just yet. I bent down and asked for her hoof-squeezing on her lower leg. I started light, progressing to harder pressure and going back again. This would really make her think-most people

just dragged their horse's hooves up. Her ears were trained on me, her head down-thinking. Trying hard.

I gave her a clue and leaned against her. She leaned against me instead of leaning away, like I wanted. Oh-that was interesting.

I dug my heels in and managed to stay upright thanks to a little discreet help from my geomancing. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then very suddenly, she leaned away and lifted her front hoof in one smooth action.

I gave her a huge smile and rubbed her withers, putting her hoof back down as quickly as she gave it.

I repeated the same procedure with the other hooves. By the fourth hoof, she was content to hold it up for two seconds for me. I gave her one last scratch, and prepared to mount, putting the reins around her neck. I moved to the left side and jumped up and down a few times again, but she seemed to be completely calm.

Trying to stay completely calm so she wouldn't pick up anything on my body language, I put my foot in the stirrup iron and rose swiftly into the dressage saddle, settling gently down into it. Her ears were flicking back and forth anxiously, so I took a deep breath and sat like a potato sack. With that, she completely relaxed and began licking and chewing.

I just sat there for a few minutes, rubbing her neck and hind-quarters. I loosened the reins completely-letting go all contact, in case she were to freak out. I tapped her sides with my heels, and she began to walk around the corral calmly. I grinned, triumphant. Charlie tipped his hat at me.

"Jessjca, it seems you have a gift."

_That was interesting. Can I come on now?_ Rasco wanted to know.

_Of course not!_ I replied, weirded out by his suggestion.

Then, the worst possible thing happened. Just as I was shining in all my glory, the sound of a bus came rolling up somewhere around the house. I barely had time to react before 1200 pounds of power rose beneath me. The first movement was a buck. I shoved my heels down and rolled on my rear with it, feeling like I was going to slide off. Spunk seemed to hold her buck

for an impossibly long time. Then as she dropped her rear, her front rose.

Sit up, sit up! I chanted to myself, absolutely terrified.

_Terra! I'm coming!_ Rasco said, alarmed, distracting me. I lost my seat and flew forward a few inches as Spunk bucked in mid air again. And then, just as I regained my seat, she bolted. Wind tore through my hair as we traveled at a million miles an hour. It was absolutely insane. The fence line barely missed my leg as Spunk ran around in a frenzied haste. I could feel Rasco knashing his teeth in frustration in the air as he realized anything he did would only scare

the mare more. For the moment, all Spunk was doing was running. That I could handle. I'd galloped many times on warmbloods. Never this fast though-Spunk was a freaking rocket! Next to her those warmbloods may as well have been standing still!

Rasco latched onto my mind, and I felt a great calm settling in. I could do this. Easy. All I had to do was lean forward when Spunk reared and lean back when she bucked. And keep my eyes on her ears. Now, what should I do to gain control?

_Try getting her to turn._ Rasco suggested, calmer now that my mind wasn't in chaos. I had to wrestle the mare's head to the left, and her body curved and she slowed, still trying to bolt, but finding that she couldn't. Finally, she bent herself completely to a stop. I rubbed her neck and cooed 'good girl'. I turned triumphantly to Charlie, but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were up in the sky.

Rasco had forgotten to keep up his disguise.

THE END! no-kidding. I'm not that cruel.

"What in blazes name is that thing?" Charlie 's gruff voice came out in an almost roar.

_'That man' is very offending_ Rasco growled, settling on my shoulder. I dismounted from Spunk, leading her up to the fence.

"He's-

_Quite obviously, I am a dragon._ Rasco interrupted, bending his neck to lick his claws. He seemed completely at ease. Charlie's eyes widened at the response.

"So you're the real Rasco, huh?" Charlie said, walking over and inspecting him. Rasco stared right back at him, flicking his tail back and forth. I placed a protective hand on Rasco, coiling my leg muscles. Preparing to run. Charlie reached out and ran one finger along his neck. Rasco was utterly unafraid. I was untterly terrified. To my amazement, Charlie broke into a huge smile.

"What an adventure! A real baby dragon! Of course he can stay-but we'll have to tell everyone else. Put Spunk away, and then we'll have some of Sherry's apple pie with the kids. Tell him to keep his illusion of a dog down, so everyone can see what he is."

With that, he walked away back in the direction of what I assumed was to be the house.

_I believe he took that rather well._ Rasco said, breaking the silence. I nodded, and dismounted. Rasco flew ahead, causing Spunk to throw her head up and roll her eyes. I acted as though nothing had happened. Spunk surveyed my reaction, then calmed down. I fumbled with the gate's lock, and then finally went through.

_You are upset._ It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Rasco didn't sound happy.

_I am upset. We'll have to leave soon._ I replied, looping the lead rope attached to the hitching post to Spunk's neck.

_Why? They accept us. _Rasco came to rest on my shoulder. I cocked my head to the side, trying to rid myself of a knot. Rasco adjusted himself on my shoulder and turned his head to the side of my neck, right where the knot was. He puffed hot breath onto it, then began rubbing it out with his paws. How he managed to do that without slicing my neck with his sharp little talons, I don't know. But I began to drift. His breath was hotter than any human's, relaxing the sore muscles even more.

_We should stay. I like it here. You like it here too. _

Darn it. The absolute bliss I was feeling was fogging up my brain.

_Fine. We can stay, I guess, for a little while longer. \_

I felt his triumph, and fought my way through the haze to unbuckle the saddle, and take it over to the tack room.

_"So you like horses, huh?" Beast Boy said, his goofy grin on his face. The sun was shining brightly. We were free today-no crime so far. So we had decided to hang out together. I laid back on the grass, dipping my toes in the pond water. _

_"Yeah, I do."_

_"Well, you know, I could uh....turn into a horse. We could go riding."_

_I turned to look at him. His green face was hopeful. So cute. But the idea sounded a little strange._

_"I dunno." I said, turning my gaze back to the water. He put a gloved hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him._

_"Come on, it'll be fun! And it would be so much better carrying you around than a bad guy!"_

_He turned red at this, making me giggle. _

_"Alright. I guess one ride wouldn't hurt."_

_His face lit up, and in an instant, he was a green horse. _

I placed the dressage saddle on the saddle rack. Suddenly not even Rasco's massage could tear my mind away from the aching loneliness I felt.

_You should go see him. _Rasco said. _You miss him._

_If only things were that easy. _I returned, going to switch Spunk's bridle for a halter, taking the grooming box with me.

_Maybe they are. Perhaps you are the one who is making them complicated._

_What would I say, Rasco? Sorry I nearly killed you guys, but hey, I miss you. Can I rejoin the team? Oh yeah, that would go over well._

Rasco sighed, but didn't respond. I put Spunk's bridle up with her saddle and went outside to groom her. Two little children came running towards me as if the devil himself were after him. But their eyes were eager.

"You're Jessica, right? Hi! I'm Emily!" The brown haired girl said, sticking her hand out and looking at me with happy mahogany eyes. I took it, forcing a wide smile across my face.

"Dad said you had a dragon. I don't believe that its real." the blond haired boy behind her said. Tyler, I suspected. Rasco snorted.

_Not real! Am I a toy? _He exclaimed. To prove his point, he jumped down to Tyler, resting his front paws on his shoulders and staring him in the eye. Tyler shrieked and scrambled backwards until Rasco let go, clawing at the air with his wings. Emily grinned, laughing.

"Sorry, he does that a lot. So, are you our new sister?"

"Well-

"That's great! Can I hold your pet?"

_I am __not__ a pet. _Rasco complained. Emily and Tyler jumped.

"He can talk? That's so cool!" Emily cried out.

"Freak." Tyler growled. Rasco growled right back at him, then jumped into Emily's waiting arms. Emily claimed my hand and kidnapped me, pulling me along, while Tyler begrudedly followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home, of course! Momma made her yummy apple pie!"

"How old are you guys?"

Emily grinned even wider.

"I'm six, and Tyler's eight. We come from different families, but Momma and Daddy adopted us, so we're all one family. And now you're a part of it too! I can't wait to show you all my secret hiding spots! And Blue! He's my pony. I love him sooo much. He was pretty skinny when we got him, but we fattened him up and found out he was already trained! I begged Momma and Daddy to let me keep him because I love him so much, and I had to promise to always clean my room, but they let me keep him! Isn't that great?"

"Ummm....yeah." I replied, still stunned by this girl's talkativeness. She was undeterred by my lack of responses, and kept chattering away like a bee. Tyler didn't say anything, and I had the feeling he didn't like me.

Rasco was busy drinking in the scenery as we hurried along the dirt path to a log house. Cool. Emily broke into a run, somehow managing to keep up with her chatter. She was now talking about her friends at school.

Charlie and Sherry were waiting in the dining room. I was really beginning to like this house. The dining room had a pair of antlers for wall decoration. And pictures of random animals decorated the walls. But, that could be concentrated on later. A delicious aroma filled the room, reminding me of my empty stomach. It centered around a crisp, out of the oven pie that was in the middle of wooden table. Wow. Yum.

_That really smells delicious! _Rasco exclaimed. But his eyes turned to Sherry, who was staring at us across the table. He crawled out of Emily's arms, and walked over to Sherry, nudging her arm and giving her his best cute coo. Which was pretty impressive. I felt the urge to rush over a scoop him up in a cuddle. Sherry did just that. Jealousy reared its ugly head at me. I blinked, surprised at my possessiveness of Rasco.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing? That's it, it's decided. Jessica, you can keep this little critter with you. By the way, you're starting school at Titans High tomorrow."

Titans High. Wow. How ironic.


End file.
